Reflection in black
by jasmine esmeralda rose
Summary: She likes watching the sea, because nothing else can soothe her. Until the sea sings a different song, especially for her. *** Steamy short. Mature content. First thing i've written in years. First time writing M


**Reflection in black**

She stared out the window, into the dark black night, letting her mind wander. There wasn't a light to be seen for miles and miles, and she only heard the dark sea, making a soft and slow rhythmic sound. She only wore a black satin nightgown, it had been warm all day and nobody could see her in here anyway. It was why she had chosen this house, to be away from the rest of the world. She needed the peace and quiet, to be able to breathe.

But sometimes, even coming here didn't help to calm her down. Today, was one of those days. She had been on edge and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Again. She had walked over to her window and had stared at the sea for hours, until it turned dark. So there she still was, even when she couldn't see the sea anymore, but could still hear the crashing of the waves.

The sound of the sea had always calmed her, it was as if the waves called to her, singing a song only meant for her. Today, it had entranced her, and it was the reason why she was still staring at the window, even though she couldn't see anything but blackness. It was like staring into the abyss, she thought. Maybe the abyss would stare back if she looked hard enough? The only thing she could see in the darkness was her own pale reflection in it. Maybe her own face was the face of the abyss? She softly laughed at her own thoughts, knowing that she was not far from the truth.

The sea's song seemed to have changed into a slightly different rhythm. How odd. She moved her head a bit, trying to pierce the darkness and see what might have changed.

That's when she caught his reflection in the window. He was tall with bronzed skin and long hair that fell over his face. Her sharp intake of breath made him look up and stare right at her through the reflection. He was breathtakingly beautiful, with chiseled features and a darkness that managed to make him look dangerous and sexy at the same time. He slowly walked towards her with a predatory gait, never taking his eyes of her reflection. Her heart started beating faster, with ever step he took, but she couldn't move. Her gaze was locked with his, and as he came closer, the sound of the sea grew slowly louder.

In the back of her mind, she realized that this was the first time she heard the sea sing this song. It was as if time had slowed down, so she could register everything that was happening. He was closer now, and she could see more of him in the reflection of the window. What she at first had thought was a skintight shirt, were actually intricate tattoos that covered his whole upper body. His long hair was wet and water dripped down over muscles that made her hands twitch wanting to touch them. He was only wearing black jeans that hung low on his hips. With one last step, he stood directly behind her. He smelled of the beach and the ocean, something that somehow comforted her.

While he stared at her through the darkness, his right hand moved to her hip. It felt warm and unconsciously she leaned into his arm. His eyes dipped down to her neck and when he raised his left arm, he slowly removed her long hair away from her neck and shoulders. His fingertips caressed her skin in passing, and when she looked at his hand slowly making his way down her left arm, she got chills.

A low laugh rumbled in his chest. Outside, the sea seemed to echo the sound. His hand encircled her waist and pushed her body against his. Before she could even register the hardness that was pressed against her, he dipped his head down to kiss her neck. He teased her skin with his breath, and his lips, while her body broke out in goosebumps. And when his tongue made a slow wet path to her ear, she closed her eyes and moaned softly while she felt her nipples harden. Again she heard that low laugh rumble and felt it against her back and her neck. And again it seemed the ocean's song echoed the sound. How weird that she would combine those two sounds in her head. This must be some grand hallucination her mind concocted because of her sleep deprivation. That must be it. And she should really stop reading those smutty books on days like these. Because apparently, they made her have an elaborate sex hallucination with a guy who walked right out of one of those books. Wait, was that a bad thing? Her inner ramblings came to an abrupt halt, when his teeth grazed her skin before he carefully bit into it, making her knees buckle.

His strong arms held her up against his body, without any effort. She moved her head, giving him better access to her neck. He responded to her invitation by softly licking the spot where he had just bitten her. She sighed softly. His left hand moved upwards, towards her breast. When his hand brushed her nipple, she softly moaned again, and wanting desperately to touch him, she reached her right arm over her shoulder. The muscles of his shoulder and neck were hard, and the wet hair that fell over them felt oddly soft.

While she slowly brushed her fingers through his long hair, he moved his hand back to the strap of her nightgown and slowly pushed it off her shoulder. When his hand found her naked breast, and squeezed softly, she made a little noise in the back of her throat and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at their reflection in the window and it took her breath away. Her pale skin stood out against his darker bronze. His muscles seemed to encompass her soft curves, like they were pieces of an intricate puzzle.

When she focused on his face, he looked up from sucking on her neck and when they locked eyes, he smiled seductively. His left hand still caressed her breast while his right hand removed her hand from his neck. He kissed the inside of her hand before he let it go and moved back to her shoulder to slowly remove the remaining strap from her nightgown, while following it's path with his lips. The satin flowed down her body like cool water, to end in a pool on the floor. His gaze followed the fabric's path down and then slowly back up her body, burning her skin with his eyes. He growled appreciatively before he took her hand again and reached around her body to place it on his own. God, he felt so warm, even where the water from his hair had trickled down to his jeans. She caressed his skin lightly, making him shiver. To get such a reaction from something simple as a light touch, made her feel powerful and strong.

His breath brushed her ear, while his right hand dipped down to her hip. His fingers slowly made their way to the soft curls between her legs, never taking his eyes off of hers. Swallowing, she widened her stance, inviting him to move further down. When he teased her soft curls and then moved his hand away to her inner thigh, she actually whimpered. He laughed that soft laugh again and the sea rumbled along with him. He moved his left hand across her chest to her other breast and teased her nipple until it was so hard it could cut glass. His fingers circled from her inner thigh farther down, to find her wet and ready. He made an animalistic sound in the back of his throat while he ground his hips against hers. He let his fingers coat in her wetness, before he moved them up, incredibly slowly.

As he finally touched and circled her core, her legs buckled again. His left arm across her chest, that effectively kept her up, pushed her backwards a bit, so she could lean against his body. And still he teased and circled her core. Seeing their reflection in the window, while he pleasured her, was almost too much to bear, but she wanted more. While his fingers circled faster, with more pressure, he dipped his head down to her neck again. Then he locked eyes with her, right before he bit her neck again. She moaned with every breath she took, while his hand and mouth kept teasing her, and in a wave of overwhelming pleasure, she closed her eyes and orgasmed. Her body spasmed, her hand squeezing his body, while he held her like she was something precious. He softly caressed her skin and as she slowly opened her eyes, he smiled that seductively smile again. And she wanted more. No, she needed more.

As if he instinctively knew what she was feeling, he moved one arm to unzip his jeans. When those dropped to the floor, it sounded like a big wave crashing against the shore. She didn't know if it was just her imagination, or if it was the sea's song that seemed louder now. All she wanted, was to feel his naked body against hers. As if he could read her mind, his arm encircled her again as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel how hard he was, and she shivered in anticipation. Reaching around, her hand found his behind, that seemed just as tight and muscled as the rest of him. Urging him on, she grazed her nails over his skin. He bend a bit lower, and with and expert move, he guided himself into her body. They both moaned at the sensation and the waves crashed loudly outside.

As they locked gazes again in the reflection in front of them, he slowly began to move. The feeling of him inside her, after climaxing so recently, almost tipped her over the edge again. But his eyes held her on that edge, as he moved against and inside her. Each thrust seemed to be synchronized with the crashing waves outside. His hands roamed her body hungrily, making her hot and aching. And as he moved faster, his hot breath tickling her ear, she vaguely registered the waves crashing faster as well. His hands set her skin on fire and the water dripping from his hair felt like tiny cold caresses. Her senses were overwhelmed and as his hand dipped down between her legs again, she made a sound she never made before. He responded with one of his own, breathing heavily, while he teased her core, building the pressure. With each thrust, she made a sound best described as a mix between a moan and a sigh. And as his breath caught and expelled in a fiery growl, the ocean's song filled her head and she cried out as pleasure overcame her.

When her body finally stopped spasming, she felt like she was floating down, before she opened her eyes and saw their reflection surrounded by the darkness from outside. He held her body against her, lightly caressing her skin. And when they locked eyes again, his almost seemed to glow in the dark. He smiled satisfyingly. They stood like that for a while, just staring at each other, catching their breath. Her mind seemed to return slowly, as she thought how this might be some weird hallucination, but it was definitely worth all the sleepless nights. His lips turned into a smirk, as if he could read her thoughts. He winked at her, before he let go of her body and put his jeans back on. Then he bend down again, picked up her black nightgown and moved it slowly up her body. The soft satin caressed her skin in a reverse striptease and she shivered. When he put the straps back on her shoulders, he kissed her skin there once more. When he looked up, he smiled at her, and when she smiled back, he slowly walked backwards, away from her. She looked at his reflection in the dark, slowly receding, until there was nothing left.

Finally turning around, for the first time in what had seemed hours, she saw an empty room. Alone again, she turned back around, and stared at her reflection. It seemed different somehow, and the women in the darkness stared back at her knowingly. She smiled at her thoughts and listened to the sea outside. It seemed calmer now, but it's song was still in her head. She felt calm and serene, and she had a feeling she would sleep soundly tonight. Just as she was about to turn away and head for her bed, there was a brief flash of lightning. She caught a glimpse of a shape in the sea, a shape that looked like a tall man diving in the water. Shaking her head, she walked towards her bed and crawled onto the mattress. If she didn't sleep tonight, she should definitely see a doctor, because her imagination was running wild. Maybe her sleep deprivation had finally made her crazy, maybe they should lock her up. But when she closed her eyes, she drifted away to the sound of the sea's song and finally slept.


End file.
